sleeping_beauty_parodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Planning a Birthday Party for White Snow/White Snow's Dream
(Deep in the forest at the abandoned woodcutter’s cottage, everything is peaceful) Narrator: (Voice-over) And so, for sixteen years, the whereabouts of the princess remained a mystery. While deep in the woodcutter’s cottage, the Winx Club and the Powerpuff Girls carried out their well-laid plan. Living like normal people, they had raised the child as their own, and called her White Snow. (The window opened to reveal a beautiful girl happily cleaning the windows while humming. She has short auburn hair, blue eyes, and is wearing a royal blue cropped tanktop, small white teardrop-shaped earrings, a tiny gold chain necklace with a teardrop-shaped ruby charm, a light tan leather banded watch on her left wrist, a light blue knee-length flowing skirt, and orange high-heeled sandals. This is Princess Elise III all grown up, but now under the alias, White Snow) Narrator: (Voice-over) On her sixteenth birthday, the Winx Club and the Powerpuff Girls had planned a party, and something extra special for a surprise. (Downstairs in the kitchen, the Winx Club, still in their civilian outfits, and the Powerpuff Girls, still in their Steamypuff Girl dresses, were looking through a dress-making book, discussing what dress to make for Elise/White Snow until Stella spotted a perfect-looking royalty dress) Stella: Well, what about this one? Roxy: Good idea, Stella! Bloom: I was thinking that one as well! Bubbles: Oh, she’ll look beautiful in that one! Bloom: Now, let’s make a few adjustments. Roxy: Uh-huh. Flora: Don’t forget the feathers. Snow loves feathers. Buttercup: Yeah, well, they better stick. Stella: I say we make it orange! Bloom: No, Stella, we’ll make it blue. Bubbles: Maybe you two can…? (But Roxy interrupted her) Roxy: How about white? Bloom: We’ll also need to make a few pleats. Stella: But how will we get her out of the house? Bloom: We’ll think of something. Blossom: Yeah. (Unknown to the group, Elise/White Snow walked down the stairs, having happily finished her cleaning when she heard them talking and became interested) Elise/White Snow: Hey, girls! (That got their attention, making them jump) Elise/White Snow: And what are you up to now? Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls: Uh…. (Buttercup tried to make up an excuse) Buttercup: (Stammering) Well, we, uh…. (Noticing a basket, Blossom got an idea) Blossom: We want you to go out and pick some blueberries. (Getting Blossom’s idea, the others played along) Buttercup: Yeah, like she said! Musa: Pick some blueberries! Elise/White Snow: (Confused) Blueberries? Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls: Yes! (Buttercup hands the basket to Elise/White Snow and she and the others escorted her to the front door) Tecna: Lots of blueberries! Elise/White Snow: But I thought I got them yesterday. Bubbles: Well, go get some more please. Stella: We need more. Tecna: Yes. Roxy: Lots, lots more! Buttercup: Yeah, I ate them all last night. So I’m guilty. (Understanding their decision, Elise/White Snow then walked outside) Elise/White Snow: (Nods) Very well. Blossom: Now hurry back, my dear! Bloom: And hang out with Sonic and his gang while you’re at it! Stella: Don’t wander too far! Tecna: And don’t talk to strangers! Elise/White Snow: (Nods) Okay. Flora: Goodbye, dear! (They shout their goodbyes and Elise/White Snow walked away to go do what her “caretakers” asked her to do with a smile. Once she’s gone, the Winx Club and the Powerpuff Girls went back to work) Buttercup: I wonder if she knew? (They thought it over with a pause and then….) Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls: Nah. Roxy: She won't find out yet. Bloom: Let’s get to work! (They start to get prepared) Bubbles: Will she be surprised! Aisha: A real birthday party! Flora: With a real birthday cake! Blossom: Indeed! And a dress only a princess would like! Roxy: I know! Tecna: Isn't it thrilling! Musa: I'm all aflutter! Stella: I say we use our magic and powers! Bloom: (Unaware at first) Yes, good…. (Realizes) ''Hey, wait, magic and powers?! Roxy: Oh, no! Buttercup: Did you forget, Stella? Bloom: No magic or powers. Stella: But sixteen years are almost up. Bloom: We can’t take risky chances. Stella: But we never baked a cake without magic or powers. Buttercup: Just relax. Blossom: Yeah. Bubbles: You don’t have to bake. Flora: Bubbles and I will bake the cake. Stella: But…! Blossom: She and Bubbles always wanted to bake. Buttercup: And this could be their last chance. Stella: Well…. ''(She gives in) Stella: Alright. (Flora and Bubbles went over to the table with bowls, spoons, and ingredients) Flora: We’ll make fifteen layers confetti cake with pink and blue forget-me-nots. Bubbles: Snow loves that flavor! Bloom: And as for the rest of us, we’ll take care of the dress! Roxy: It's as simple as that! Stella: Even though we can’t sew nor cook without magic or powers, I guess we’ll try to deal with it. Bubbles: Yeah. Roxy: Just follow the instructions in the book. (Tecna walked up on the stool) Tecna: I’ll be a great dummy for you. Aisha: Thanks, Tecna! Roxy: You’re the best! Stella: (Whispering) But I still say we ought to use our magic and powers. (Tecna then lets Bloom and the others, except Flora and Bubbles, who are working on baking the cake, throw a long piece of blue cloth over her and Bloom began cutting along the drawn edges. At the table, Flora and Bubbles began their baking) Flora: Let’s see…. (Reading) Three cups of flour. Bubbles: Three cups, huh? Flora: Just measure. (She then took a measuring cup and poured the flour up to three cups and then poured it into the bowl. After a hole was cut on the cloth, Tecna managed to fit through it) Tecna: Now, that's a hole. Buttercup: That’s the hole for the feet to go through. (Stella then looked at the clothing parts) Stella: Wow, that’s a lot of blue. Blossom: Lovely shade, right? Stella: But I wanted it orange, Bloom. Bloom: But we decided blue. Bubbles: Well, girls…. (But she got interrupted again by Stella) Stella: “We?” Tecna: “You” decided blue was her color. (But Bloom threw another blue cloth line on Tecna and began sewing the two cloths together. Bubbles and Flora then brought some eggs out of the fridge and Bubbles picked two up) Flora: (Reading) Two eggs, fold gently. Bubbles: Fold? Okay. (She broke the shells and mixed the dough up by folding it over the yolk first. With the dress-making group, they carefully pulled the sewn cloths down, exposing Tecna’s head and arms) Tecna: It looks awful. Blossom: That’s because it’s on you. Roxy: Besides, it's not completed yet. (Bubbles looked into the cookbook) Bubbles: (Reading) Two tsps. of yeast. (She got confused) Bubbles: Tsps.? Buttercup: That’s one teaspoon, Bubbles. Bubbles: (Realizing while giggling) Oh, yeah! That’s right! (Flora then poured a teaspoon of yeast into the dough and mixed it in. As they continued their work, the girls began to reminisce about their time raising Elise/White Snow upon seeing the imperfect dress) Roxy: My, how that child has grown. Stella: (Sighs softly) It seems like yesterday we brought her here. (The girls nod as Flora continued mixing the dough) Flora: Just a tiny baby girl…. (Suddenly, Buttercup teared up a bit and wiped a tear away with a sniffle. The others noticed) Blossom: Buttercup? Bubbles: What’s wrong? Tecna: Are you okay? Roxy: Why are you crying? Buttercup: (Crying) After today, she’ll be a princess. Then we won’t have White Snow anymore. (Realizing calmly, the girls became sad) Flora: Oh, Bloom…. Bloom: Now, now, we knew this day would come. Bubbles: (Sadly) But why did it have to come so soon? Roxy: There’s no other choice. Blossom: We’ve had her for sixteen years, after all. Buttercup: Sixteen wonderful years indeed…. (They smiled sadly. Then they realized they still have a party to prepare and snapped out of their sentimental behavior) Bloom: Oh, my goodness! We’re blubbering like babies! Blossom: Come on! Roxy: We gotta get started before she returns! (And with that, the resumed their work. In the forest, Elise/White Snow was walking with a soft smile and singing some beautiful vocals. Up in a tree, a male Mobian bee was drawing when he heard Elise/White Snow singing and smiled happily in realization. He was a black bumblebee with peach skin, a black and yellow striped striped rear and antennae, yellow eyes, a black nose, clear blue bee wings, a white stinger, and wearing a black aviator helmet with a red rim and with orange and black goggles, white gloves with black rims, an orange zip-up sleeveless shirt with black shoulder rims, a white neck rim, and a yellow bumblebee symbol on the side, black pants, and orange and white shoes. He is Charmy Bee, a member of a trio of bounty hunters called Team Chaotix) Charmy: It’s Snow! (He flies over to her and they both greeted each other through soft vocals, but then two more figures, a male Mobian crocodile and a male Mobian chameleon, came along and greeted them, with the crocodile vocalizing badly. But regardless of that, Elise/White Snow just chuckled at that, for she didn’t care. He was just trying to help sing along and she and their friends don’t blame him for that. The crocodile was green scaled with a green and light yellow crocodile beak and light yellow underbelly, orange eyes, red block-like spikes on his back and tail, light green arms, and wearing black headphones on his head, a gold chain necklace, black shoulder rims, white gloves with black rims with a yellow lining and buckle, and black shoes with white and yellow linings. He is Vector the Crocodile, another member of Team Chaotix. The chameleon was a strict-looking one, with purple scales, peach skin, a yellow horn on his forehead, yellow eyes, black small spikes on his back, and wearing white gloves with purple diamond-shaped symbols on them, black wristband-like containers containing ninja stars, black ankle gauntlets with white wrappings, and purple shoes with black rims. He is Espio the Chameleon, the last member of Team Chaotix. After Elise/White Snow giggled, she resumed vocalizing and then Team Chaotix called out to their friends, getting their attention) Vector: Hey, guys! Snow’s here! (Then 11 more Mobians, a chao, a frog, and a robot appeared in curiosity and calm curiosity, until they noticed Elise/White Snow and got either excited or calmly happy to see her. The first Mobian is a male blue hedgehog with peach skin, green eyes, a black nose, blue spiky quills, and wearing white gloves, and red and white shoes with a yellow buckle. He is Sonic the Hedgehog. The second Mobian is a gold yellow furred two-tailed fox with white fur patches, blue eyes, a black nose, and wearing white gloves and red and white shoes. He is Miles “Tails” Prower. The third Mobian is a male red echidna with long red dreadlock-like quills, a white crescent moon symbol on his chest, peach skin, a black nose, purple eyes, and wearing white gloves with two spikes on the knuckles, and red and yellow shoes with green ankle rims. He is Knuckles the Echidna. The fourth Mobian is a female pink hedgehog with short pink hair-like quills, peach skin, a black nose, green eyes, and wearing a red hairband, a red sleeveless back-exposed turtleneck dress with a white neck and skirt rim, white gloves with yellow rims, and red and white boots. She is Amy Rose. The fifth Mobian is a female light orange rabbit with orange markings on her head, eyes, and ear tips, a black nose, white skin, dark orange eyes, and wearing an orange sleeveless dress with a white Peter Pan collar, a blue ribbon on her neck collar, white gloves with a yellow cufflink, white socks, and orange and yellow shoes. She is Cream the Rabbit. The chao is a male blue chao with yellow markings and a yellow ball floating above his teardrop-shaped head, royal blue eyes, small pink angel-like wings, and wearing a red bowtie. He is Cheese the Chao, Cream’s best friend. The sixth Mobian is a big and chubby male purple furred cat with yellow eyes, a black nose, dark purple stripes, white patches of fur, and wearing an orange belt with a yellow buckle, light orange gloves, and royal blue boots with orange rims, and sometimes carried a fishing pole. He is Big the Cat. The frog is a male green frog with dark green lines, light green underbelly, and yellow eyes. He is Froggy, Big’s best friend. The seventh Mobian is a male black strict and brood-looking hedgehog with red markings all over his body, black curved spiky quills with red markings, tan skin, red eyes, a black nose, a white wing-shaped patch of fur on his chest, and wearing white gloves with red rims and gold ring bracelets, and white hover shoes with red, yellow and black rims. He is Shadow the Hedgehog. The eighth Mobian is a female white bat with tan skin, black bat wings, blue eyeshadow, dark aqua blue eyes, a black nose, and wearing a black tubetop-like sleeveless jumpsuit, a pink heart-shaped brooch, white arm gloves with pink rims, and white high-heeled boots with pink rims and pink heart symbols at the feet. She is Rouge the Bat. The robot is red, black, silver, and yellow armored with a green gem on his belly and toes, red electronic eyes, and a red omega symbol on his left shoulder. He is E-123 Omega. The ninth Mobian is a psychokinetic male silver white hedgehog with tan skin, gold eyes, a black nose, silver white wavy spiky quills, a white patch of fur on his chest, and wearing white gloves with gold rims and aqua blue light-up linings on his palms, and rims, and white boots with black and aqua blue markings, gold ankle rims with a pink gem, and an aqua blue light-up lining on the ankle rims. He is Silver the Hedgehog. The tenth Mobian is a pyrokinetic female light purple cat with spiky light purple quills with purple tips tied in a ponytail, white patches on her muzzle, a black nose, a tiny oval-shaped red gem on the forehead, gold eyes, a purple tip on her tail, and wearing a purple long-sleeved dress-like/jacket-like shirt with a gold neck rim, pink skirt rim, white pants, white sleeve rim ruffles on her wrists and ankles, and pink high-heeled shoes with white rims. She is Blaze the Cat. And the last Mobian is a female orange badger with brown markings and flat orange hair-like fur with brown markings tied in pigtails, blue eyes, a black nose, peach skin, and wearing a yellow shoulder band on her right shoulder, a beige curled bracelet on her left wrist, a sea-themed charm necklace, a beige tubetop, a brown skirt with beige patches, and beige shoes with brown patches. She is Sticks the Badger. Upon being happy to see each other, Elise/White Snow and Cheese then began vocalizing together. After that’s done, they then walked together across a log bridge. Elsewhere in the forest, a 24 year old boy was riding his armored dragon-type Digimon for a stroll. The boy has short bleach blonde hair, green eyes, and wearing a blue hat, and a blue cloak over a black tanktop underneath a blue short-sleeved jacket with black sleeve and pocket rims, a black belt with a silver buckle, navy blue pants, black fingerless gloves, and umber brown boots. He is Prince Christopher Aonuma, now older after sixteen years since he last saw baby Elise. The armored dragon-type Digimon he’s riding on is blue and white armored with a red armored spike on his back and red claws. He is Mailbirdramon, Christopher’s flying steed. As they rode together, they suddenly heard Elise/White Snow’s singing from afar and stopped while Christopher got curious) Christopher: You hear that, Mailbirdramon? Mailbirdramon: How can I not hear that, Christopher? (After hearing it more, Christopher smiled softly) Christopher: It’s beautiful. (Mailbirdramon shrugged and was about to move when Christopher stopped him gently) Christopher: What is it? Mailbirdramon: It’s probably just some girl singing in the woods. Now come on. (Christopher stopped him gently again) Christopher: Come on. Let’s find out. Mailbirdramon: No way! (He walked a few inches when Christopher spoke up, making him stop) Christopher: Aw, come on. For an extra bucket of rice? (Mailbirdramon got interested) Christopher: And a few beef jerky? (Mailbirdramon got happy and nods) Mailbirdramon: Very well! Let’s find that voice! Christopher: Right! (They fly through the forest, trying to follow the source of the singing. Then suddenly, Mailbirdramon zipped through a bush, accidentally knocking Christopher into a stream, getting him wet. Mailbirdramon nervously went up to his wet master and removed his hat) Mailbirdramon: You okay? (Christopher angrily splashed a bit of water on Mailbirdramon, who then gave a guilty look) Christopher: No beef jerky. (Elsewhere in the forest, Sonic’s group and Elise/White Snow were picking some blueberries. Cream then spoke up to Elise/White Snow) Cream: Here you go, Miss Snow. Amy: Sing us that song again please? (Knuckles chuckled while rolling his eyes) Knuckles: Like we always did. (The others agreed) Elise/White Snow: (Nods with a soft smile) Very well. (Then she started singing while picking some blueberries. The Mobian couples, consisting Sonic and Amy, Shadow and Rouge, and Silver and Blaze, smiled softly at that tune, holding each other’s hands) Elise/White Snow: I wonder I wonder I wonder why each little bird Has a someone To sing to Sweet things to A gay little love melody? (They then arrive in a glen and saw from afar the castle with soft smiles) Elise/White Snow: I wonder I wonder If my heart keeps singing? Will my song go winging To someone Who will find me And bring back a love song To me? (After she finished singing, Sonic’s group sighed softly and then Silver spoke up) Silver: You know, you could perform at the castle one day. (Elise’s/White Snow’s soft smile faded slowly and walked away) Elise/White Snow: Oh, dear. Silver: Something I said? (They follow her) Elise/White Snow: No, Silver. It’s just my caretakers. Shadow: The Winx Club and the Powerpuff Girls, right? Elise/White Snow: Yes. I don’t understand why they still treat me like a child. Rouge: Well…. Espio: They just want you to be safe. That’s all I have to say. Elise/White Snow: I know. (They sit by the creek) Elise/White Snow: They never want me to meet anyone unless if it’s a close friend. Sonic: Like us. (Elise/White Snow nods and then she giggled suddenly) Tails: Why did you giggle? Elise/White Snow: But you know something? Sonic’s group: What? Elise/White Snow: I fooled them. I have met someone. (Sonic’s group got interested) Espio and Shadow: Well…. Big: Who was it? Sticks: What kind of person? Elise/White Snow: Oh, a prince. Charmy: (Excitedly) Really?! Vector: Cool! Omega: Can you describe him? Elise/White Snow: Well, he’s tall, handsome, and…. (Dreamily) ''And so romantic…. Rouge: Interesting indeed…. Blaze: What did you do with him? Elise/White Snow: Well, we walked together and talked together, and just before we say goodbye, he takes me in his arms, and then…. ''(The non-serious members in Sonic’s group got excited while the serious ones smiled calmly, waiting to hear what’s next) Non-serious members: Then what? (Elise/White Snow then got calmly sad again) Elise/White Snow: I wake up. (Sonic’s group got dejected immediately upon hearing that) Amy: So, it was all a dream, huh? Elise/White Snow: Yes, it’s only in my dreams. (Vector just sighed sadly) Elise/White Snow: But they say if you dream a thing more than once, it’s sure to come true. And I’ve seen him so many times. (Sonic’s group then nodded in an understanding way) Cream: I’m sure you’ll find the real prince of your dreams. Elise/White Snow: Thank you, Cream. (Then she began humming. Vector meanwhile noticed Christopher in a distance hanging his wet hat, cloak, and boots on a nearby branch. Thinking up an idea, Vector then got Charmy, Espio, Cream, Cheese, Big, and Froggy’s attention by tapping them. After they go over to him, they see the hung wet clothing and turned to Vector) Espio: I take it you have an idea? Vector: Yep! (They whisper the plan and then after that’s done, they rush over to where Christopher’s spot is. As they carefully took the hat, cloak, and boots, they heard Christopher and Mailbirdramon talking to each other) Christopher: You know, Mailbirdramon, there was something strange about that voice. Too beautiful to be real. Mailbirdramon: Maybe it was a mysterious being, like a wood sprite or…. (He suddenly noticed the Mobians taking the clothes) Mailbirdramon: Hey! (Christopher turned and saw it too) Christopher: Stop! (But they were gone) Coming up: Elise/White Snow receives a surprise meeting with the certain prince of her dreams while pretending to dance with her pretend prince in the form of Vector and his cooperating friends. Then later, the Winx Club and the Powerpuff Girls, after failing to make a perfect dress and perfect cake with normal abilities, decide to secretly use their magic and powers to make them the right way, which results in a dress color-making contest under Bubbles’ request just when Bloom and Stella were gonna argue on what color Elise’s/White Snow’s princess dress will be, either orange or blue. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmakes Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies